


Praise kink

by Batty_Blue



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Алек… Алек просто не понимает. Он никак не может взять в толк, почему Магнус так раздражающе терпелив с ним, допуская его присутствие в своем личном пространстве. Есть в маге что-то такое, что притягивает его к нему, и он не в силах сопротивляться этому притяжению. И Алек просто не понимает почему.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Praise kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501748) by [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth). 



> Praise kink - когда один из партнеров, как правило саб, наслаждается тем, что его хвалит хозяин. «Хороший мальчик», «хорошая девочка», когда говорят, что они красивые, что хорошо себя ведут и т.д.

Алек… Алек просто не понимает.

Он никак не может взять в толк, почему Магнус так раздражающе терпелив с ним, допуская его присутствие в своем личном пространстве. Есть в маге что-то такое, что притягивает его к нему, и он не в силах сопротивляться этому притяжению. И Алек просто _не понимает почему_.

То, как рот Магнуса изгибается в снисходительной улыбке каждый раз, когда Алек умудряется ляпнуть что-нибудь глупое, незрелое или просто жалкое, сводит его с ума. Это не высокомерные или фальшивые улыбки, призванные успокоить его (Алек бы знал, потому что получает такие улыбки всю свою жизнь). В улыбках и усмешках Магнуса чувствуется искренняя радость, абсолютное удовольствие от того, что Алек рядом, словно он не может насытиться его обществом.

Мимолетные прикосновения, дарящие покой и уверенность всякий раз, когда его терзают сомнения. Ожидающие его кружки с горячим чаем, когда он остается у Магнуса после изнурительной охоты на демонов. Иногда вместо чая кофе с пеной в форме сердец или улыбающихся кошачьих мордочек, кажется, это называется латте-арт. Долгие неторопливые поцелуи на диване. Руки Магнуса, прижимающие его крепко, но с максимальной осторожностью, словно боясь, что Алек рассыплется на части.

И еще… еще слова.

Слова, оседающие на его коже, когда они занимаются сексом. Такие как «красивый» шепотом на ухо. И все, на что способен Алек, это закрывать глаза и мотать головой в отрицании. Мысли скачут галопом, а сердце отчаянно пытается проломить грудную клетку.

Такие как «любимый» выдохом в его рот. И Алек вынужден отвечать на поцелуи Магнуса, охотно приоткрывая губы. Будто скрытое колдовство заставляет его подчиняться, отдавая Магнусу все, что у него есть. Но в этом слове нет магии, лишь его собственное желание, прорывающееся под натиском возбуждения и любви, которые Магнус обрушивает на него с каждым прикосновением, каждым пылким взглядом, каждым движением губ.

Такие как «великолепный», задыхаясь, когда Алек резко откидывает голову назад, принимая Магнуса в себя. Изысканная смесь боли и удовольствия, к которой он, похоже, никогда не привыкнет. Его руки начинают дрожать, стоит первым осторожным толчкам перейти на медленный темп. Зажатое между коленей Алека тело Магнуса буквально вбивает его в матрас. Должно быть это неудобно, на самом деле, но Алек не может себе представить, что может быть лучше, чем ощущать Магнуса над собой, вокруг себя, _в себе_ , столь превосходно накрывающего его своим телом. Отсекающего весь остальной мир лишь тем только, что забирает себе все его внимание.

Есть и другие слова – слова, заставляющие его краснеть как девственника, которым он уже не является. Слова, от которых голова идет кругом и сжимается сердце. Магнус точно знает, что именно нужно сказать, когда прошептать на ухо, что он _хороший мальчик_ , что с ним _так хорошо_. Алек глотает всхлип, стоит Магнусу протянуть руку, чтобы сплести их пальцы в крепкой хватке – одно это прикосновение интимнее всего, чем они сейчас занимаются, более личное, чем ощущение того, как Магнус заполняет его тело медленными, глубокими толчками.

Он распадается на части и тут же возрождается заново. Слова Магнуса – это неизменный поток любви, хвалы и обожания, ласкающий его кожу и сердце. И Алеку ничего не остается, кроме как слушать их, и, наконец-то, начинать верить, что и он может быть _хорошим_ , _красивым_ и _любимым_.


End file.
